


Taking Care of You

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Dad Wade, Gay Peter, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Nanny Peter, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Poor Peter, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Twink Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Peter has been struggling to get by and has no idea what he's going to do. Gwen suggests he take up as a nanny to make ends meet. After a few disappointments he gets contacted by a man named Wade who wants to hire him as a nanny for his daughter. Things take a very unexpected turn as time progresses and Peter starts to wonder what exactly he got himself into.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter threw his bag across the room and sank to the floor. He was exhausted and starving and still needed to finish his papers and start on his photography project. But he also needed to sleep before class the next day. The way he was living just wasn’t working anymore. He was a full-time student trying to make it by working part-time in a deli, which did not pay enough to survive on, and it was killing him. After Aunt May died he had to make it on his own. It was harder than he had been anticipating and he was losing it. On top of all of that, the powers he acquired in high school were becoming more and more of a burden. His metabolism worked in over drive and he could never seem to eat enough. He wrenched open his fridge to find leftover spaghetti, orange juice, water, and baking soda. He hung his head, knowing it wouldn’t be enough to fill him up. He would probably spend the next day with the shakes from low blood sugar until Gwen probably bought him lunch. Speaking of Gwen,

                “Hello, Gwenny,” Peter sighed as he answered his phone.

                “Well, don’t you sound chipper,” she snarked.

                “I’m tired, ok? I just worked 6 hours and I’m drained with a long night ahead of me,” he grumbled.

                “Which is why I ordered 2 pizzas and am having them delivered to you,” he could hear her grinning.

                “You’re kidding,” he beamed.

                “Nope. I know you need it, Peter. You barely ate all week,” she pressed.

                “I don’t get paid until Friday,” he hummed.

                “I also emailed you a link to a nanny website,” she added.

                “To hire to care for my imaginary children?” he laughed.

                “No, you jerk,” she groaned, “I know you didn’t take me seriously before, but I think you should consider a job change. Kate makes a decent living as a nanny and sets her own hours. We both know you’re good with kids and could do it easy. Plus, Kate gets to work on homework while she’s working. That’s like getting paid to study.”

                “I don’t know…” he bit his lip.

                “Just do it or I’ll set one up for you,” she threatened.

                “Fine. Fine. I’ll look at it. But I doubt anyone will hire me. I have no experience,” Peter reminded.

                “And you underestimate how many people are desperate for childcare in Manhattan. Kate knows a girl who gets paid $30 an hour to watch 2 toddlers just 3 days a week while their parents go to galas and parties. And she makes more than enough that it’s the only family she needs to work for,” Gwen revealed. Peter was gaping, not that she could see his face. That sounded like a dream.

                “That’s insane,” he replied.

                “Exactly,” she said. Peter was going to speak up but he heard a knock at the door.

                “Oh, someone is at the door. Probably the pizza you ordered because you love me for some reason,” Peter smiled.

                “Well, someone needs to take care of you,” she shot playfully.

                “Someday I’ll get myself a sugar daddy and then you can rest easier. Now go make out with your boyfriend for me as a thanks for all this greasy cheese I’m about to eat,” he snickered.

                “Oh, I will. I’ve earned a lot of lovin’ today. I put the pictures you should use for your profile in the email too. Send it to me when you’re done. Love you,” and she promptly hung up. Peter got his pizza and devoured it like a starving man, not that he was far off from that. He pulled up the email and clicked the link from Gwen. If this endeavor worked out then he was going to owe her so much more than he already did. She was his best friend after their ill-fated high school romance. Turns out, you can’t force yourself to be heterosexual. They were better as friends anyway.

                He clicked around on the site and was pleased to find it easy enough to navigate. He started on his profile and used the picture Gwen suggested, it made him look fun and energetic. He listed his skills, hobbies, his school schedule, and pay preference. He submitted it and changed his attention to homework. He had a biology paper to work on as well as a history essay. A full stomach made it much easier to focus and he felt even more grateful for Gwen as not having to cook saved him even more time. Before he realized, it was pushing 1am and he needed to sleep. He shut everything off and crawled into bed, hoping that things would improve soon because he wasn’t holding it together as well as Gwen might think.

 

Name: Peter Parker

Age: 21

Availability: Part-time to full-time

Training: CPR, First Aid, infant care

Hobbies: Photography, skateboarding, running, science

         

0o0o0o0o0o0

                It had been 3 days since he set up the profile on the nanny website and he had several hits. There were 3 families requesting interviews with him and others just wanting to correspond while they gathered more names to set up future interviews. Peter gleefully set off to these meetings only to be disappointed every time. The first family wanted him to have more flexibility in his schedule. When he explained it was set that way due to his classes they very rudely ended the interview. The next family didn’t want to pay him what he requested, in fact, they wanted to pay him less than minimum wage. He ended that one himself. The third family was nice, up until the last 5 minutes. The mother, very carefully, said she wasn’t entirely comfortable hiring a male nanny. Peter screamed to himself internally ‘ _then why the hell did you waste my time you sexist bitch?!_ ’ He huffed and grumbled his way through the subway system until he was back at his place. It was a day lost as he got no jobs and needs to focus back on homework. He wasn’t going to pretend he was completely disappointed and trying to hold it together. But he wanted to cry a bit; he was feeling worthless. The impact of those feelings were only expanded by the perpetual empty state of his kitchen and past due notice on his counter top. He didn’t know what to do. Before he could climb into the shower his phone lit up with a notification from the nanny site.

                _Dear Peter,_

_My name is Wade. I’m a single dad who travels a lot and am looking for a nanny. I haven’t had a lot of luck finding someone to watch my daughter and I found your profile. I think we can help each other. Message me back if you want to set up a meeting._

                He looked it over and clicked on Wade’s profile and saw several pictures of a little girl and information about her. There weren’t any of her with her dad, which seemed weird. Every other profile usually had a family photo of some kind, but maybe this guy wanted a little more privacy. There was one of her with a woman, but Wade had said he was a single dad so he supposed it was the girl’s mother and she wasn’t in the picture. Maybe she was dead. That hit Peter right in the chest. He lost his parents when he was young too and knew how hard that was to come back from. He knew all he needed.

                _Dear Wade,_

_I’d be more than happy to schedule an interview. I can be reached at the number at the bottom of my profile. Feel free to shoot me a text and we can discuss things further. I look forward to hearing from you._

                Peter felt satisfied with his message and popped into the shower. The water was soothing after his long and frustrating day. He had been holding tension deep in his muscles. He rolled his shoulders and pressed his fingers to the back of his neck. Everything was stiff. He flicked his wrists and made some quick webbing to perch on. He turned on it so the water was hitting the base of his neck while he was suspended, he could better relax and not worry about slipping this way. It also came in handy when he was wanting a more acrobatic masturbation sessions. As the warm water trickled down his neck and back and let his mind wander. He thought about large hands holding him down and kisses on his throat. It had been months since he had dated, let alone got laid. He didn’t have the energy or time anymore. It ate at him as much as his economic instability. He palmed his hardening dick when he thought about someone sharing this shower his with, strong arms lifting him and pushing him to the wall. Maybe two fingers prodding him open and filthy words being whispered in his ear. He stroked himself slowly and just imagine all the ways he wanted to be taken apart. He came quicker than he was used to as it had been too long. His body went boneless and he let his body hang in his web until the water started going cold.

                When he was dressed and sitting back at his desk he saw a message in his inbox.

**_Unknown number_ ** _: This is Wade from the nanny site. I know this is super quick but I’m pretty eager to get some stable childcare for my daughter._

                Peter smiled and texted back right away.

**_Peter_ ** _: no worries. As eager as you are to find a nanny I am just as eager to find a stable job._

**_Wade_ ** _: Ha. Well, at least we can understand each other. So, are you free to meet tomorrow?_

**_Peter_ ** _: I am. I only have a class in the morning that gets out at noon. I can meet after that._

**_Wade_ ** _: Perfect. I’ll text you an address where we can meet. It’s a pub a friend owns._

**_Peter_ ** _: sounds good to me. Before I agree to meet, and I hate to ask, should you hire me will you be able to pay the salary I’m asking? I got enough of a run around today from 3 different families and really don’t feel like wasting more time._

**_Wade_ ** _: I can easily pay you double what you are asking. Don’t worry about that. I want to waste time as much as you do._

**_Peter_ ** _: Ok. Cool._

**_Wade_ ** _: Sweet. I’ll meet you tomorrow._

**_Peter_ ** _: I look forward to it._

                Peter beamed and relaxed into his chair. He had a good feeling about this. Maybe his lucky was improving. He was able to focus on homework and managed to finish one of his papers a few days early, leaving him more time to get sleep and edit his photography project a bit. He might have wasted most of his day, but the evening had lifted his spirits. He told Gwen about his meeting and gave her the address Wade had sent as well. You never could be too careful and he was a realist.

0o0o0o0o0

                St. Margaret’s was not what he was expecting. Not at all. When he thought pub, he did not think this dark and seedy looking bar on the south end of town. He was starting to doubt this. Maybe this Wade guy was just going to murder him. Peter swallowed and entered the bar. Though, calling it a bar might’ve been too generous. There were scary looking men playing pool and fighting, people passed out all over, and the lights were as low as they could possibly be. He carefully walked up to the bar and got the bartender’s attention.

                “Hi, um, I’m meeting someone here. Wade?” Peter managed as the bartender gave him a once over. The man had wild hair and thick glasses.

                “You must be the manny he is looking to hire. Grab a seat over by the wall and I’ll send him your way when he gets here,” the man gestured, “I’m Weasel, by the way. If he hires you, we will likely be in future contact.”

                “Ok. Thanks,” Peter mumbled and made his way to the table. His back was to the wall and he was facing the rest of the bar and front door. There were a few more people trickling in now, most seemed to be hungover and ordering more alcohol to go with greasy bar food. He fidgeted with his fingers and scanned the bar a few more times. There was a man near the pool tables who kept looking at him. Peter looked away and focused on the entrance. Before he knew it the man from the pool tables stepped in front of him.

                “Well, aren’t you a cutie?” he leered.

                “Uh…I guess? I’m waiting for someone though. Sorry,” Peter fought to not roll his eyes. This guy was big and grungy. He was wearing nothing but leather and a stained t-shirt. The man was toying with his belt buckle and leaning really far into Peter’s space.

                “I’m sure I can give you better company,” the man winked.

                “I don’t think so,” Peter huffed, “I’d like it if you left me alone, actually.”

                “Mouthy,” he grunted. Peter did roll his eyes and was ready to just take off when another man entered the bar.

                “Hey, get your own twink,” a man whose face was mostly covered by the hood of his jacket called out. The man who had been bothering Peter turned to look at him and tensed.

                “Just keepin’ him company. He looked lonely,” leather-jerk replied.

                “I’m sure. Now, beat it,” he the new guy ordered. Peter watched the interloper stalk off with the other approaching him, “Sorry about that. Too many assholes frequent this establishment, myself included.” He pulled his hood back and closed his eyes. Peter’s eyes widened when the face of his rescuer was revealed. He was covered in scars and looked extremely tense. Peter schooled his expression and softened. He visited May enough when she worked at the hospital he had seen his fair share of injuries and scars. This man likely had a bad run-in with a fire or two and he didn’t need Peter’s shocked eyes on him. Besides, Peter was a man that could produce spider webbing and fly through the air because he got bit by a radioactive spider, he wasn’t really in the position to judge anyone.

                “I’m Wade,” he started after opening his eyes.

                “Nice to meet you. I’m Peter,” he smiled and extended his hand. Wade took it and they shook gently. Peter was surprised to feel how soft his hands were; large and gentle, but warm and smooth.

                “I know this seems a bit unconventional as a place to conduct an interview. But my, uh, complexion leaves a lot to be desired and this place is less likely to give me any weird looks,” he shrugged.

                “Its fine. I’ve been in seedier bars,” Peter snorted.

                “I find that hard to believe,” Wade laughed, “You look like you’re freshly 21. How did you get dragged into places somehow worse than this?”

                “Bad decisions?” Peter snickered.

                “Not worse than mine, I’m sure,” Wade sighed, “So, down to business. I need a nanny for my adorable daughter, Ellie. Your schedule has the right amount of availability to meet our needs. She’s at school the same time you’re in class. She has a carpool to and from school, plus she has access to after school activities if something comes up and you won’t be home to receive her right away. And our neighbor watches her sometime. But I want someone regular and stable. I don’t need an endless stream of different people watching her all the time.”

                “I get it, man. After my parents died I was left in the care of my aunt. She worked a lot of hours and I don’t know how many babysitters we used. Some were great, some were terrible, and it was hell,” he explained.

                “Oh. Well, sorry to hear about your folks. Ellie’s mom, she died a year ago and that’s when she came into my custody. I didn’t even know she existed until her mom died and a DHS worker showed up on my doorstep with her. I just want to make everything as stable as possible for her. With my job, it’s hard to be around constantly. I want to make things as good for her as I can,” Wade went on.

                “I understand,” Peter smiled and nodded.

                “Good. Great. Well, I went over your schedule and everything should work out fine. However, I have another offer. If you’re willing,” Wade tensed.

                “What do you mean?” Peter chirped.

                “So, my job…requires a lot of travelling. Sometimes for days at a time. Usually my neighbor Al watches her when that happens. And we would use the occasional emergency babysitter. I was wondering if you would be willing to be a live-in nanny. That way someone is always around for Ellie when I’m not. She can sleep in her own room and have the same person looking after her. Someone to make her breakfast and dinner and play video games with her. It probably seems like I’m asking a lot, I know. But this is what I’m willing to pay for you being a live-in,” Wade pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Peter. His eyes bugged out comically. Wade was willing to pay him more than double what he was asking for him to be a live-in nanny.

                “I – what – this…so much!” Peter flailed.

                “Well, I pay to take care of my girl,” Wade laughed, “And, as I’m sure you have a place currently, I can take over your lease so you don’t need to worry about rent. Everything would be taken care of. You would also have access to bank account to pay for anything Ellie needs when I’m not around.” Peter was still gaping at him. This was almost too good to be true.

                “I – this – um…” Peter stammered and opened and closed his mouth several times. Wade was smirking at him as Peter blushed and stumbled. _Kid is cute when he blushes_ , Wade thought to himself.

                “I understand that it’s a lot to take in and you might not want to say yes without thinking about it, seeing my place, and meeting Ellie. It’s a big transition,” he pressed.

                “It is a huge change. And I would definitely be more comfortable with more information,” Peter revealed. “What is it that you do exactly?”

                “Well, its…not the most morally upstanding job. I’m an arm’s dealer. I work with several clients to get them what they need,” he lied. This kid didn’t need to know what he actually did. He didn’t need to know that he got paid to kill people and that his little mutation made him indispensable. The only silver lining was knowing he wouldn’t be able to orphan Ellie at any time.

                “I won’t pretend like I’m on board with arms dealing or anything, but we do what we gotta do to get by,” Peter soothed.

                “That’s good to hear, Pete,” Wade relaxed.

                “So, I think it’ll be easier for me to decide if I meet your kid and see where you live. I mean, what if you’re just going to take me to a dungeon and this was an elaborate ruse to get a sex slave?” Peter joked.    

                “I’d never go through such lengths to get a sex slave,” Wade snorted.

                “Good to know,” Peter smiled.

                “Get the twink outta here, Wade. I don’t like the way my less-than-savory patrons keep eyeing your manny,” Weasel barked form behind the bar.

                “Why does everyone keep calling me a twink?” Peter wrinkled his nose.

                “Well, you are one,” Wade laughed, “Let’s go before Weas just kicks us out. Your face could launch a thousand bar fights.” Peter blushed again and dutifully followed Wade out of the bar. They took the subway back to Wade’s building, talking for the entire commute. He asked Peter about his studies, learning that Peter was torn between photography and engineering, so he had a dual major for now. Wade told him about Ellie, that she loved Hello Kitty and gymnastics. She also liked math and skateboarding. When they approached Wade’s building Peter was surprised. It was a nice one, no doorman like you usually saw with such large ones, but secured with codes at the entrance. The lobby was large and clean. He texted Gwen the building address when they walked in, Wade understanding the safety measures. When they got to the 8th floor Wade opened the door to his apartment and Peter struggled not to gasp. It was gorgeous and easily cost a fortune.

                “I knew arms dealing must be lucrative but Jesus,” Peter stared. Wade was laughing and pat Peter on the shoulder.

                “I used to live in a dingy motel room on the edge of town. Once I got Ellie I made an immediate upgrade. This place is safe and nice. Nicer than I deserve but everything she deserves. All the windows are bulletproof, too. Just so you know. Her safety and happiness is my first priority. So, she’s down in her room. This one is mine,” he pointed to a closed door, “This would be yours,” he opened the door on the opposite of the hall from his. It was beautiful.

                “Pops!” they heard a young girl shout. Peter and Wade turned to see a girl with dark hair bounding towards them. She flung herself at Wade’s legs.

                “Hey, beautiful girl. How was your afternoon with Al?” Wade picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

                “So fun! Al let me build her bookshelf,” Ellie giggled. Wade narrowed his eyes and looked towards the door Ellie came from. An elderly, black woman was walking slowly from Ellie’s room.

                “What? You wanted me to put it together?” she snarked.

                “Al, this is Peter. Peter, this is blind Al,” he waved his arm in her direction.

                “Uh, hi,” Peter waved.

                “I’m sure you’re waving, but I can’t see. I need to go finish up some errands,” Al retorted and made her way to the front door, “Bye, Ellie. I’ll talked to you later. We still have that pie cooling in the kitchen. Stop by later for a few slices.”

                “Bye Al!” Ellie cheered and climbed down from Wade’s arms.

                “Despite the manual labor Al tends to thrust on her, she’s a great helper,” Wade sighed.

                “Are you my new nanny?” Ellie looked up to Peter.

                “Maybe. He’s still gotta know a few more things and decide if he can do the job,” Wade ruffled her hair.

                “I bet he’d say yes if you made him your famous tacos,” Ellie batted her big, brown eyes.

                “Oh my god, how do you ever say no to this face?” Peter chuckled.

                “It’s a hardship,” Wade smiled. He followed the pair into the kitchen. Ellie sat on the counter while Wade started pulling things out of the fridge, “Wanna stay for dinner? Ellie wasn’t wrong about my tacos. They’re fucking perfect.”

                “Swear jar!” Ellie scolded.

                “Sorry. I swear like a god damn sailor,” Wade guffawed and dropped money in a jar by the oven.    

                “That sounds great,” Peter answered and sat at the kitchen island. Peter felt comfortable with this man and his daughter. Ellie talked almost nonstop to Peter, telling him all about her favorite books and movies and tried to show off her recent gymnastics moves. Pete surprised her by correcting her form and showing her some of his own moves. The spider powers were good for some things; acrobatics was one of them. By the end of the night he made his decision. He would love to take care of this kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been working for Wade for a month now and things are becoming a little tense.

                Wade took over Peter’s lease at his cracker box apartment near Hell’s Kitchen and he was moved into Wade’s soon after. Ellie was overjoyed and was eager to help Peter move in, unpacking and carrying boxes. Wade helped too, not that there was much to carry. It only took a day and Peter was exhausted by the end of it. Wade ordered them all pizza and Ellie demanded they all watch Big Hero 6 that night. Peter cried. Ellie cried. Wade pretended like he didn’t cry. It was perfect.

                They fell into a quick routine. Peter woke Ellie up in the morning and made her breakfast. He dropped her off with the woman in charge of the carpool and he took off to class. He would meet up with her after school and they’d go home. She’d do homework and he’d make dinner and do his own homework. She would watch television and they’d play games afterwards. Then he’d put her to bed. Wade was home sometimes, other times he was gone. He was rarely gone for more than a day and wouldn’t leave again for at least another 3. Though, he did mention that some longer trips were coming up. In May he would be gone for a solid week.

                He was sitting at lunch with Gwen, more relaxed than ever, as he ate his sandwich while he and Gwen poured over biology homework, “So, things with Wade and Ellie are going good? It’s been a month of employed bliss.”

                “Perfect,” Peter beamed, “I got so lucky with them. Ellie is precious and Wade is really nice, though a bit mysterious.”

                “You have no idea how happy I am for you. You deserve this,” Gwen smiled.

                “My bad luck seems to be taking a vacation and I’ll enjoy it while I can. I mean, I am financially stable for the first time ever, I have a nice place to live, and these people are perfect,” he hummed.

                “Good. I hope I can meet them eventually. They sound hilarious from everything you’ve told me,” she mentioned.

                “I’d like that. Don’t know how Wade will feel about it though. I mean, he’s kind of covered in scars. I think he’s a burn victim and doesn’t like to meet people. Like, we went grocery shopping together once and he was pretty uncomfortable the whole time. People were staring,” Peter mumbled.

                “That sucks, man. He sounds like a great guy. I feel bad that he has to deal with anything like that,” Gwen furrowed her brow.

                “Yea. I think it bothers him a lot. Sometimes I think I hear him talking to himself. Or fighting with himself. Its kinda sad,” Peter took a deep breath, “Wanna walk to her pick-up spot with me?

                “Sure. I’d love to meet the cutie who steals all of your time and has taken over your Instagram,” she giggled. They walked along 5th avenue and made their way to Ellie’s spot. There was the mom that was usually in charge already getting the kids ready. The lady was named Hannah and Peter found her insufferable. She had one of those may-I-please-speak-to-your-manager haircuts and always seemed to be on her way to or leaving yoga. She didn’t like Peter either. She thought male nannies were weird.

                “Peter!” Ellie squealed and sprinted towards him. Hannah just rolled her eyes and turned her back on them. Peter did a good job of not flipping her off. Gwen called her a bitch under her breath.

                “Hey, pretty girl. How was school today?” Peter carried her bag for her.

                “It was good. I got an A on my spelling test and Caleb didn’t try and tease me today. And Clara shared her candy at recess,” she listed.

                “I’m so proud of your grades. You are so smart,” Peter praised.

                “Who are you?” Ellie looked to Gwen.

                “Oh, sorry. Ellie, this is my best friend Gwen. She was just walking home with me,” Peter introduced.

                “It’s nice to finally meet you. Peter has told me so much about you. And you’re clearly a very smart little girl if you can get an A on a spelling test. I need to use spellcheck on all my papers. I am just so bad at spelling,” Gwen beamed.

                “It’s nice to meet you too,” Ellie smiled, “Wanna come home with us? Peter is gonna make muffins.”

                “I actually have to go meet my boyfriend. But I am glad I got to finally meet the infamous Ellie,” Gwen tactfully answered, “But we can raincheck for another time.”

                “Ok,” Ellie sighed.

                “Bye, Gwen. I’ll call you later,” Peter waved as he and Ellie made their way home. Ellie told him more about her day and was excited that Wade would be home that night. He left the day before. It was Ellie’s idea to make muffins. She wanted to greet Wade with something tasty and knew he liked muffins. She had tried to make them with Al once and they burned. Peter promised to make them for her. When they got home they started on the muffins right away. Ellie washed the blueberries while Peter mixed the dry ingredients. They had Adventure Time playing in the living room while they worked together. By the time the muffins were in the oven Ellie had batter in her hair and flour all over her shirt. Peter didn’t get near as messy but they were a pair. He sent her off to take a bath while Peter cleaned the kitchen. Peter wasn’t paying much attention when Wade entered the apartment. Peter was bent over the counter humming to the song Jake was singing on the television. Wade just watched him bounce and clean. When Peter turned around he spied Wade just watching him as he leaned against the door jam.

                “Oh, hi,” Peter bashfully waved. He knew Wade had probably been watching him and it was a little embarrassing.

                “If I didn’t smell delicious baked goods I would’ve assumed you were doing something with cocaine in my kitchen,” Wade joked.

                “What?” Peter choked. Wade reached forward and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, flour falling out onto his shoulders. Peter blushed and bit his lip. Wade brushed the rest off his shoulders.

                “I guess I can thank Ellie for not bothering to tell me I got just as messy as her,” Peter rolled his eyes playfully, “We made you muffins. Ellie said they were your favorite.”

                “They are. And they don’t even smell burnt,” the older man noted.

                “We were very focused. No burning food on our end,” Peter turned on the dishwasher. Ellie was exiting her room, her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wrapped up in her Hello Kitty bathrobe.

                “Welcome home, dad,” She hugged him and he bent down. She kissed his cheek and walked over to the table, pulling out her homework, “I got an A today.”

                “You did? How did I make such a smart kid?” Wade jeered.

                “Maybe I just took all your smarts,” she stuck out her tough and laughed.

                “Oh, you definitely did. I’m just a big, ole dummy who couldn’t get an A in any class to save his life,” Wade hung up his jacket and pulled the pan out of the oven. Peter watched him move around the kitchen and tried not to stare much. Wade was…handsome. Sure, he had scars all over, but he was strong and built. He clearly had a muscled figure under all those layer and Peter wouldn’t pretend like he wasn’t curious. The man moved with a great deal of grace as well. He intrigued Peter.

                “I met Peter’s friend Gwen today. She’s real pretty. Told me I was smart too,” Ellie informed. Wade gave a tight smile and looked at Peter before opening the fridge.   

                “Sweetheart, will you go get the pink lotion from my bathroom for me?” Wade asked Ellie.

                “Ok, she got up and skipped into Wade’s room. The lotion, which Peter had seen on the counter before, was for Wade’s hands. They apparently hurt a lot and didn’t react well with too much sun exposure. The lotion helped.

                “So, I get that kids are great for making a good impression, but I’d rather you didn’t introduce my kid to your girlfriends,” Wade started.

                “What?” Peter squeaked.

                “This Gwen person? I don’t want her meeting people I don’t know about,” Wade continued.

                “Gwen isn’t my girlfriend – “

                “Then girl you’re trying to sleep with, whatever. Doesn’t really matter. Just ask before you let my kid meet other people,” Wade crossed his arms over his chest. He looked mad and PEter hadn't seen that look before.

                “I – I’m sorry. I didn’t really plan on it. Gwen was walking home the same direction as me and she met Ellie at her pick-up spot. And I’m not trying to sleep with Gwen. Firstly, because she’s my best friend. Second, because I’m gay. Also, I wouldn’t be introducing her to anyone I’d be trying to date ever. She doesn’t need to get caught up in my personal life. I’m sorry I upset you. I had no intention of doing that. Please don’t fire me,” Peter rambled in a panic.

                “Whoa. Calm down kid,” Wade held his hands up defensively and stared at Peter, “Its ok. I never really gave you those restrictions before and I just wanted to make myself clear. You aren’t fired.”

                “Oh. Ok. Good,” Peter swallowed, “And, uh – my being gay doesn’t bother you? I feel like an idiot for just outing myself now. Especially, to save my job when you could just as easily fire me because – “

                “Simmer, baby boy. Geez. I would never fire you for being gay. That would be extremely hypocritical of me,” Wade cocked his head. Peter just raised his eyebrows and was stock still.

                “You’re…”

                “Pansexual. Not gay. But it would be pretty shitty to fire someone because the dip their toe into a different pool,” Wade breathed out.

                “Swear jar,” Ellie marched into the kitchen with the lotion in her hands.

                “Sorry,” Wade dropped change in the jar.

                “S’ok,” she handed him the lotion and Wade marched off to his room. Peter was feeling a little uncomfortable at the exchange but managed to calm down to help Ellie with her homework. After about 30 minutes she was finished and Peter went to shower off as there was still flour in his hair and the dinner he made was basically done. He popped it in the oven and it had 45 minutes to bake.

                Peter had his own bathroom, Ellie used the one in the hallway. He waited for the water to warm up and he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked well-rested and healthy for the first time in a year. He liked this job. He liked Ellie. He liked Wade. The little scare he had earlier had him a little one edge. He knew a shower would help and he stepped under the spray. After a 20 minute shower and some lazy masturbation he was ready to leave the bathroom and eat dinner with his boss and daughter.

                They were both sitting at the table, Wade reading through some file in front of him and Ellie coloring a picture of Captain America. Peter finished putting dinner together and set the table. Wade kept looking at him and Peter tried not to look back. He wasn’t sure what Wade was thinking and was still a little worried he messed up earlier. Despite all that, dinner went smoothly and Ellie told them all about the story she was writing for her English class. It was about a ninja princess who was rescuing people from kidnappers in London. The princess had a lot of powers and a cool sidekick that looked a little like Peter. After dinner Ellie watched cartoons while Wade took a phone call in his room. Peter put her to bed and went to his room. He just wanted to get through some reading. After about 15 minutes he heard a quiet knock at his door.

                “Come in,” he said. Wade opened the door and took a step inside.

                “Hey. So, I need to talk to you,” Wade said and Peter braced himself.

                “Ok,” Peter closed his book.

                “I need to apologize. I was too harsh with you earlier and I clearly made you really anxious. I didn’t mean to. I’m just really over protective of Ellie and when she meets other adults I can never be too careful. I promise your job is safe. And I feel like an asshole for making you on edge all evening,” Wade deflated.

                “I – its ok. Really. She’s your kid and I get it. I know what it’s like to have not safe adults around,” Peter spoke, remembering that neighbor boy who watch him once. One time. He begged May never to hire him again and she listened.

                “Just don’t quit on me, ok? Ellie loves you and I’m pretty pleased with you too,” Wade gave a crooked smile.

                “I don’t want to quit. I just – I thought I fucked up. I don’t wanna screw this up,” Peter had his arms wrapped around his body tight, like he was trying to comfort himself. If he was honest, he would like nothing more than a big, warm hug. Something like the ones May used to give him. He hadn't had much affection from anyone that wasn't Ellie.

                “Ok. Good. I – um, I still feel bad for freaking you out. You’re wrapped up really tight over there,” Wade observed. Peter relaxed his arms but he knew he wouldn’t feel truly calm until after he slept and started fresh in the morning.

                “It’s ok. I’ll be chill eventually. I don’t do well with anxiety…” Peter sighed, “Had a lot of not good changes the past few years. I’m a little skittish.”

                “Like an adorable cat,” Wade joked.

                “Yea,” Peter gave a slight smile.

                “Ok. Well, I’m gonna go make some calls. I might need to leave sometime tonight, but I’ll only be gone an hour or so. I’ll see you in the morning,” he added.

                “Ok. Have a good night,” the brunette replied.

                “Goodnight, Pete,” Wade walked off and Peter fell back onto his pillow. His heart was still beating a little faster than he liked, but it would slow down soon. He was going to do some stretching and diaphragmic breathing. Then maybe some valerian tea. That always helped when he was younger. Aunt May would run his neck and he’d be out like a light. He took the time to work through his anxiety routine and found himself drifting off as he tried to read through his homework. It was 10:45pm when he fell asleep.

                Around 2:30am he woke up to a tiny knock at his bedroom door. It opened slightly and he saw Ellie stick her little head inside.

                “Ellie?” Peter yawned.

                “Peter,” she sniffled, “Dad isn’t here.”

                “Are you ok?” he sat up fully and held out his arm.

                “I had a bad dream and he’s not here. I was scared,” she whimpered.

                “Aww, I’m sorry, sweetheart. Come in here with me, ok?” Peter offered. She pushed the door open all the way and came in. Peter turned on the lamp, pulled back his covers, and she climbed in right away. She had a stuffed unicorn in her arms and slippers still on her feet. Peter tucked her in nice and snug up next to him and he brushed her hair back from her face.

                “Do you wanna tell me about it?” he asked.

                “I had a dream that I was stuck in the school and it was on fire. I was stuck in Mr. McCathy’s classroom and couldn’t get out. And no one could hear me when I was banging on the windows,” she was crying again and Peter just put his arms around her.

                “That does sound really scary. I would be really scared too. Lucky for you, it was just a dream. Instead, you’re stuck in here with me and my stinky feet,” he tickled her legs with his toes and she giggled.

                “They aren’t stinky,” she laughed.

                “Really? Are you sure? Maybe you should check,” Peter lifted his leg and Ellie squealed. Satisfied that she was no longer feeling scared, Peter decided to tell her a story until she fell back asleep. Peter barely managed to stay awake longer than her. It was 4:00am when Wade came back home. He walked passed Peter’s room towards Ellie’s, only to be surprised when he saw Peter’s lamp on and Ellie sprawled sideways across the bed, her arm tucked under Peter’s chin. He stepped in and snapped a quick picture on his phone. It was easily one of the cutest things he had ever seen. This kid was going to kill him, he was sure. Nothing had killed him so far, but Peter Parker with his doe eyes and long legs with that adorable smile was going to utterly destroy him. His daughter tucked in with him? He’s been demolished. He turned off the lamp and closed Peter’s door before going to his own bedroom. He shucked off his clothes and went to bed, trying not to think about the attractive man he hired to watch his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the park yields interesting results.

                It was a sunny and bright when Peter woke up in the morning, Ellie falling halfway off the bed. He scooped her up and carried her grumbly form to the living room. He laid her out on the couch and turned on morning cartoons so she was distracted while he made breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and sausage seemed like the best way to start the day. Ellie was barely awake when everything was ready, but she stumbled to the table any way. A few minutes later Wade stepped out of his room, in only low-hung sweat pants. Peter raked his eyes up and down Wade’s body, thick muscle under deeply scared skin. His hips bones were prominent and Peter struggle to not stare at Wade’s bulge. He felt warm all over and was definitely blushing. Wade cocked an eyebrow and the brunette looked away quickly and mumbled over his shoulder that there was plenty of food.

                “Everything looks amazing,” Wade hummed as he stopped to pressed a kiss to the top of Ellie’s head before grabbing some sausage from the table, “I need to drive to Ohio from work today. I’ll be back tonight though.”

                “Oh. Ok. Ellie and I will have a whole day to get into shenanigans then,” Peter grinned.

                “Shenanigans!” Ellie cheered.

                “Gonna destroy Manhattan?” Wade laughed.

                “Duh. Gonna Hulk out all over the place,” Ellie teased.

                “I bet you are,” her dad rolled his eyes, “I’ll leave the debit card so you can buy some more groceries today. And I think Ellie here needs some new tennis shoes.”

                “She definitely does. She has giant feet that barely fit in there anymore,” Peter chuckled.

                “Hey!” she pouted before taking a large bite of her pancakes. Wade watched them joke with one another and just melted inside. Hiring a nanny might have been the best decision he ever made, aside from the one-night stand that resulted in Ellie in the first place. Peter was stealing glances of the man’s broad chest and strong shoulders while trying desperately not to imagine those arms holding him down. The scars that were normally hidden sort of fascinated Peter. He wanted to ask how he got them but knew better than to broach the topic. Surprisingly, the scars were not a deterrent either. If anything, they seemed to make Wade more alluring to Peter. He thought very briefly of tracing one of the larger ones on Wade’s chest with his tongue. He schooled himself quickly and remembered there was a 7-year-old sitting to his left and they were having a very wholesome breakfast before Wade left for the day.

                After breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Wade sent Ellie to her room to get ready and watched Peter stare out the window and fiddle with the latch. He looked thoughtful and he wanted to pick his brain; see what fascinating things Peter probably spent time thinking about. After only a few conversations he became very much aware of Peter’s high intellect and Wade was sure he could never keep up with him in any sort of debate. He did not envy anyone who got tricked into a debate either. At the moment, he wanted to each out and smooth out the furrow in his brow. He stared for a minute longer before turning to get ready in his room. He waited quietly while he listened to his daughter zoom around the living room and try to hurry Peter along so she could get to the park. As soon as he heard the deadbolt click he took a shuddering breath and stepped into his bathroom. He avoided the mirror as usual, only really glancing in it to apply cream to his face when the pain was too bad. He knew what was there and didn’t need to be reminded. Especially when the antithesis of what he was slept across the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0

                Ellie and Peter had been running around at the park for only 45 minutes so far. Ellie begged Peter to let her bring the iPad so she could take videos for her dad. Often, Ellie liked to send videos to Wade whenever he was gone for long periods of time. He was only supposed to be gone for a day, but he often was gone longer since Peter moved in. He, unbeknownst to Peter, became a little more reckless with that freedom. Ellie liked to send him pictures and videos to cheer him up as he tended to come home in a bad mood otherwise. Sometimes he sent her pictures back, which always made her squeal. Right now she was sneaking pictures of Peter and shooting them off Wade’s way.

                “Ellie!” Why do you keep taking my picture?” he laughed, “Your dad doesn’t care about me sitting on a bench.”

                “Because he thinks you’re funny,” she stated with all the sass he had come to expect.

                “How about you give him a nice smile I can send his way?” he winked. She rolled her eyes and gave a soft smile so Peter could snap a picture.

                “Perfect. So cute,” he praised and she stuck out her tongue before grabbing the iPad and running back off. The park wasn’t overly crowded so he didn’t have to worry about losing her in a group of kids, but he wanted to be attentive, so he didn’t focus too much on his homework. It was nearing lunch time and he wanted to figure out a place for them to go. Ellie had said a lot of different foods she had wanted to try and Peter made a long list of places. They were slowly working through them with a goal of hitting every country as far food is concerned.

                “Parker?” he heard from behind him and stiffened. That was a voice he had become extremely familiar with and grew to hate. Flash.

                “What do you want?” Peter sighed.

                “Just surprised to see puny Parker out and about,” he sneered. Peter shouldered his bag and got up to just go find Ellie so they could leave. He didn’t have to look hard because she was already running up to him, flowers in her hair.

                “Peter, I’m hungry,” she beamed. Flash was looking at her with curiosity and Peter just wanted to get her out of there.

                “Who is the kid? Can’t possibly be yours given how old she is. And there is no way you had a kid with Gwen, what with you being a fag,” he huffed. Peter froze and looked to Ellie. She wrinkled her nose and seemed to be running through things in her head. She had the iPad in front of her and her small fingers curled a bit harder on the edges.

                “I’m her nanny,” he grunted through gritted teeth.

                “A nanny? No way,” Flash cackled, “I bet you’re just some sugar baby for a rich dude on the west side. That sounds right. Just some faggy, little slut.”

                “Do. Not. Say. Shit. Like. That. In front of HER,” Peter punctuated. He took Ellie’s hand and pushed passed Flash out of the park. His throat was tight and he was almost afraid to speak. He was 21 and this was still happening. He kept balling his fist that wasn’t holding onto Ellie’s hand almost blindly marched down the side walk. He spotted a Lebanese food shop on the corner and they ducked inside. Ellie had be quiet the entire walk and seemed to be acutely aware of how upset Peter was. When they came to a stop by the hostess stand she wrapped her arms around his hips and hugged him as tight as she could manage. He relaxed at her touch and turned to look down at her.

                “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to swear. I promise to put a dollar in the swear jar,” he gave an insincere smile.

                “Nah. That guy said mean words. You should have kicked him,” she said.

                “Don’t know if I’m up for committing assault, but I appreciate it,” her brushed her hair behind her ears, “Let’s get some food, yea? Maybe we can send your dad a video of you stuffing your face like a chipmunk.”

                “Only if you do it too,” she demanded.

                “Of course, bunny,” he snorted. He had started calling her bunny after she started waking him up by hopping onto his bed on the weekends. She liked it so he kept it up.

                The rest of the afternoon was uneventful; they ate lunch and got her 2 pairs of shoes and a Hulk hoodie she immediately put on after they left the store. When it started to rain they just went home. Peter made her grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner, which they ate in a fort they built under the main window in the living room. They heard Wade come through the door and were pleased to find him climbing in next to them. Wade stole half of Peter’s soup and let Ellie feed him bites of her sandwich while they talked about the various upsides of having Hulk strength. Ellie mentioned that she had wanted some IronMan socks but that Peter told her Hawkeye ones would be better so she decided to order those online. Then Wade teased Peter about the pictures Ellie sent him earlier. Soon, Peter excused himself to take a shower.

                “Dad, what’s a slut?” Ellie started. Wade glared for a second and whipped his head to look at her.

                “Where did you hear that?” he demanded.

                “There was a guy at the park who called Peter one. He said other bad words too,” she answered.

                “What did he say?” Wade pressed.

                “I have it on the iPad. I wanted to make a video but they were talking when I got over there,” she handed over the device from her sweatshirt and Wade scrolled through until he found it. He watched the shot from Ellie’s position, sort of looking up, the tops of their heads cut off. He listened to the harsh words and Peter’s abrupt departure before turning the video off.

                “Ok, sweetheart. Listen up. I’m not going to explain what ‘slut’ means, just know that its not a nice thing to say. Ever. And it really isn’t even a thing a person _can_ be. Because certain words are just constructs and – I don’t need to rant about it. Just never say it. And defend people who get called that. And the other words…I already taught you that ‘fag’ is not a nice word either,” he sighed, hating having to explain this when she was so young, “How was Peter after that?”

                “He was sad for awhile. But he was better after we had lunch. Did you see how much food I can fit in my mouth?” Ellie asked.

                “I did, munchkin. It was so much. I can fit more though,” he laughed.

                “Duh. Your mouth is a hundred times bigger,” she pointed.

                “Not that much bigger,” he gasped.

                “Yes, huh,” she teased.

                “Then I guess I could probably eat you,” he warned.

                “Could not,” she gave him a questioning look.

                “Then I guess you better run off to take a bath before you find out,” he hummed and Ellie made a mad dash to her bathroom. Peter stepped out as she sprinted down the hall and laughed at the display.

                Wade offered him a beer as he entered the living room and he accepted it, feeling like he needed it after the past 2 days. Wade and him drank them slowly. They sit on the couch and relax in easy silence.

                “So. Ellie told me what happened today,” he started.

                “I’m sorry I cursed in front of her. It was inappropriate,” Peter deflated.

                “You literally have nothing to apologize for. That guy said some fucked up shit to you and you kept your cool. You grabbed Ellie and left. You’re better than I am because I might have just punched him in the throat even with Ellie at my side. Better  man than me, Pete,” Wade soothed, his hand having made it’s wat to Peter’s forearm.

                “Thanks. I still feel bad she heard any of it,” Peter winced.

                “She lives in New York. She is already ahead of the game with half of her class. I know at least one kid who walked in one his parents with a third in the living room. She’ll be fine,” he snickered.

                “Oh god,” Peter gaped at the mere idea of a kid seeing that.

                “See, it’s fine,” Wade let his head fall back on the couch, “Wanna play Mario Kart?”

                “Only if I can be Yoshi,” Peter countered.

                “Deal. I’m Princess Peach,” Wade grabbed the controllers and set up everything. They ended up playing for a few hours, only pausing to put Ellie to bed together. When the sun rose in the living room, many hours later, Wade was found wrapped around Peter on the couch. Two men pressed together like there was nothing else outside that apartment.


End file.
